Dead Dumb Luck
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Toshiro's luck as a member of the twelfth division has never been good, and a bad idea is always a bad idea which always results in disastrous results - or so it is according to Toshiro. ( This fanfic is an AU where Toshiro is in the twelfth instead of tenth.)


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This was written for Wattpad's thirteenth Sci-Friday contest. The theme was to write a centale or a story with exactly a hundred sentences using the prompt "a young inventor creates a matter-energy transporter which he plans to step into for the first time." The challenge also needed to focus on luck._

**Dead Dumb Luck**

A pair of bright teal eyes stared at the machine in front of him as his thin body leaned up against the counter. Two bony hands clutched the lip of the counter as the silver haired child genius continued to stare at the device he created in the twelfth division. "Taicho isn't going to be pleased with me."

The child's hands drummed into the counter top as he thought carefully of what Kurotsuchi taicho would say about the child's tinkering. For some strange reason Kurotsuchi never cared what the small genius got up to as long as said child genius remained out of Kurotsuchi's way. The pair of bright teal eyes narrowed as the child's lips pushed together as his nervousness increased – on one side the machine should theoretically work in the manner Toshiro thought said machine would work, but on the other side the machine might also explode and thus result in the boy "becoming" under foot due to the mess such an explosion would create.

The child's shoulders relaxed as a thought crossed his mind. "_A matter-energy transporter would make things easier as we would be able to travel from Soul Society to the living world and back in a matter of minutes. It is after all something taicho's complained about has he not? That justifies the experiment even if said experiment may potentially explode as it will benefit the Gotei Thirteen._"

Toshiro felt his Adam's apple bob down. "_Just to be safe perhaps I should be the test subject – that way if the experiment doesn't work taicho won't be threatening to use me in an experiment as I'll be dead. Yeah... that works._"

The child genius stepped over the side of the machine and flipped a switch allowing power to transfer into the machine allowing it to work. His bright teal eyes watched as the gauge filled up and noted the time it took for the machine to come to full power – a full thirteen minutes. The boy shrugged his shoulders at the unlucky number and instead carefully placed the coordinates of where he wished to transfer to for if the test was successful in sending him to another place and the machine still blew up – then the best place would be to transfer into the jurisdiction of the thirteenth division within the living world.

"_It still feels like I'm forgetting something. Oh... wait... luck. Not that I've really ever had the luck of creating something without an explosion, or something going wrong. Worst case scenario other then blowing up – I end up with my gender switched._" The boy suddenly shuddered before continuing the train of thought of, "o_n second thought I think I would prefer blowing up. I don't understand how the minds of the opposite sex actually works._" The boy took a deep breath and let out the words, "here goes nothing."

Stepping into the machine caused Toshiro to feel a pulling sensation in his stomach area, and his vision suddenly blurred before a feeling of nausea hit him hard, and he doubled over to vomit as his body collapsed. "_Scratch that. A bad idea is always a bad idea no matter what way you look at it._"

Gravel against the palm of his hand and the side of his face was the first sensation he felt when he came to, and Toshiro could hear someone asking if he was all right, and his eyes blinked a couple of times at seeing a pair of sneakers firmly attached to the ground right in front of his face. The person who owned the sneakers quickly bent down so she – yes, a she – was at eye level with him. "Should I be bothered with the fact you have no sense of your own safety when it comes to fighting Hollow's Toshiro?"

Two bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times before Toshiro moved to sit up only for sitting up to cause him a great deal of pain much in the same manner the many explosions he'd caused in turn caused him pain. He looked up and said, "Who are you?"

The cocky smile on the girls face quickly fell into a frown. "Toshiro... you know who I am."

"No. I do not." Toshiro watched as the girl pulled back, and a nervous feeling suddenly came over him – something told him the girl wanted to seriously harm him for some strange reason."

Instead a sigh escaped the girls lips, and her posture became nervous. "I know already I'm not going to like the answer to this question, but can you tell me who you are?"

"I know who I am!"

"I know that, but I want to verify something."

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro – forth seat of the twelfth division, and that's likely why I always have the stupid luck I have."

"I thought so."

Two teal eyes widened as a different strange vibe came from the girl, and Toshiro could feel his cheeks suddenly heat up. "You thought what?"

"That you're a _different_ Toshiro then the one I know."

"How can I be a different Toshiro then you know when you don't know me?"

"In this world Toshiro you're the captain of the tenth division?"

Toshiro's bright teal eyes quickly blinked in rapid succession. "The tenth division has always been run by the head of the Shiba clan, and I can't ever imagine me replacing Isshin-san."

"Wait... my _dad_ was your former taicho?"

"No – my former taicho – wait! I have no former taicho!"

"I think we need to call Rangiku-san."

The child genius quickly tensed up upon hearing the first name of the fukutaicho of the tenth division. "Ran... I mean Matsumoto?" The boy's voice cracked as he said, "_She's_ the reason I choose _not_ to join tenth division 'cause she squishes me!"

"Squishes you?"

"You know... she's got these... and she pushes me into..." Toshiro's thin hands motioned to indicate the woman's ample chest to which she loved hugging him as he looked up at the girl with a look of utter embarrassment. "On top of this she also likes pulling on my face even though I've never done... well... I do manage to explode things a lot, but that doesn't mean I deserve having my face pulled upon. It's not as if I _mean_ to make explosions, and I really don't get girls."

A sudden facial twitch occurred on the girl's face, and her hand reached down to yank Toshiro up b tugging on his hand. The first reaction Toshiro felt was fearing the girl would sock him, but then a heat spread through his cheeks for some strange reason intensifying the thought of not understanding girls. "Perhaps it would be better to see my father about this."

Toshiro opened his mouth to protest following the girl, but quickly found his cheeks heating up even more as her fingers intertwined tighter with his forcing him to reluctantly he followed behind her until they came to a clinic. She then proceeded to pull him into the room, and called out for the person she called father and the person he knew as Shiba Isshin. Her foot stomped down when she received no response. "Come on! He knows you're my dad!"

A familiar face – but older – popped out from an office door. "Fine. What seems to be the matter Karin?"

Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "Why are you in the world of the living?"

"Toshiro – you know why, or sort of do. You took my place as captain, or don't you remember?"

"Yes – but..." A thin finger pointed at Isshin. "But... you mean to tell me instead of creating a device which transported matter from Soul Society to the living world, I created a device that sent me to another universe?"

"I think your brain waves just switched."

Isshin continued to stare at the young taicho. "Or you managed to hit your head and have complete lost it."

"That's still the switching of brain waves dad."

Toshiro felt his cheeks heat up an even deeper read, and this time he identified the feeling as embarrassment, but couldn't for the life of him place the other feeling.

"Rangiku needs to know, and don't involve me farther. That's my medical opinion on this matter, and don't tell her I was here."

The girl named Karin turned around and held out her hand before demanding Toshiro hand over his phone. When he protested saying he didn't own such a device as he was a member of the twelfth division and not one of the divisions which normally needed such devices she grabbed him by the front of his uniform. He noticed the haori as she began to fish in his pockets, and his cheeks heated up a bright red, and then he noticed the zampaktuo strapped to his back – he was doomed with bad luck.


End file.
